In a conventional wireless network, wireless communication of data between an access point (“AP”) and a first wireless station (“STA”) utilizes a single wireless protocol (e.g., an IEEE 802.1X protocol) over a preselected radio frequency (“RF”) channel. In the network, a second STA utilizing a second wireless protocol is prevented from conducting wireless communication over the same frequency channel. This is due to mutual interference between the two wireless protocols used in this case. That is, the network does not support wireless communications utilizing more than one protocol over the same RF channel.
One conventional method of simultaneously communicating utilizing the first and second wireless protocols is to use separate RF channels for each protocol. In the above example, the first STA would transmit signals utilizing its wireless protocol over a first RF channel, while the second STA transmits signals utilizing its wireless protocol over a second RF channel. However, the method inefficiently utilizes the RF channels available for communication and may result in increased costs for licensed usage of a spectrum. As a number of simultaneous communications via different wireless protocols increases, there presents a need for providing simultaneous communications utilizing multiple wireless protocols on the same RF channel.